


A look through the mirror

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Alternate Worlds, Frustrated Autobots, Humor, M/M, Slight Alien Biology, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has finally invented something which has the whole of the Decepticon army capitivated: A machine which can look into other worlds!</p><p>Though his invention leads to something about which the Seeker can't decide if it is a good or bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gazing into the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I could not ignore this:
> 
> Someone invents a machine that allows people to see into alternate realities. And as the Decepticons are spying on their counterparts in another universe, they see alternate!Soundwave in all his tentacle-y glory (possibly tentacling some other mech). The Soundwave they know is remerkably un-tentacle-y, so they are understandably a little disturbed. Then someone goes and says: "What if he just keeps them hidden?"
> 
> Wild speculations and rumors fly for a while, until one 'con gives into their curiosity, and decides to go straight to the source. Only the reply he gets is more or less Soundwave-speak for: "That'll cost ya, strangah."
> 
> So, either be endlessly tortured by mental images and speculations, or surrender yourself to Soundwave's (possibly tentacle-y) clutches. Decisions, decisions...
> 
> Author is free to decide whether Soundwave has tentacles or not in the end. But either way, I'm hoping the curious mech is totally surprised at just how proficient Soundwave is in the berth.

It had started out as a welcome vacation of sorts when a whole five solar cycles passed without any incident from the Decepticons, but this peace had soon become uncomfortable.

After five more solar cycles the Lambo twins started complaining that they were bored and went out Con searching after having rained a storm of pranks on the whole Ark due to their boredom. They even cruised outside for joors in storms to find the Seekers flying as Jazz had noted was their habit on doing, but nothing, besides being hit a few times by lightning and nearly being swept away by a tornado. This of course led to an extremely pissed medic and a storm of flying wrenches.

Close to the end of the first orn Red Alert needed to be sedated each dark cycle so that he could get some recharge done and not keep staring at the monitors or have Teletraan search for their still absent enemies.

By the middle of the second orn Prowl was drawing up plans with Red Alert, Ironhide and Optimus about what the Decepticons could be possibly planning and how to stop whatever it might be.

At the second orn’s end Prowl’s logic circuits frizzed and no one was sure when he would get back online which naturally upset their TIC and got him to nearly move into the med bay after an annoyed Ratchet forbade him to carry the Praxian to his berth room.

After two quartex passed as well as two conventions featuring newly developed energy sources which come to pass without a hich was the whole Ark ready to jump from as much as seeing the colour purple. Spike found that out on the hard way after bringing Wheeljack a plant for one of his experiments and the poor flower having purple petals.

Just what were the Cons planning?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

About two quartex ago - which meant two more earth months on the small ball of dirt -, managed Starscream by accident, - which he would naturally never admit -, to build a machine which allows one to see into other dimensions. When the news travelled around the Nemesis via an eagerly excited Skywarp – who proved to have no regards for privacy - was everyone only all too eager to go and take a look either by themselves or in small groups.

Who would not want to see his alternate self and what they could be with different choices?

Though as it is with being able to see different aspect of a different life the Decepticon army’s new source of entertainment naturally led to a number of interesting situations and reactions from the different onlookers:

_”Eeeehhhh! Did you see the size difference between the Autobots and Decepticons?”_

_”And we still lose, sucks to be us.”_

_"It is kind of strange to know that in their universe being a Prime is nothing big."_

_"I know what you mean, I will not run to the Autobots, but for me 'Prime' means leader of all of Cybertron."_

_"Same for us."_

_”Wow, Prime would freak from the thought of his girlfriend having dated another mech – whom I would not touch even with an iron pool - in a different dimension and then turn to us due to her having become a cross hybrid with spiders.”_

_”I don’t have three personalities!”_

_”I wouldn’t be so sure about that…”_

_”Did you say something Astrotrain?”_

_”Nothing important, I was merely thinking that it would be useful if you could use ice and fire beside your normal abilities and weapons”_

_”I would also like that.”_

_”Nice save there pal, he would have blown a fuse if he would have heard what you had actually said.”_

_”I think I like the Praxian more as a stuck up enforcer than a ninja who is in touch with his inner hippy.”_

_”Great, even it that universe is it obvious that those two would probably tap one another.”_

_”You know, some of the humans of that world are falling nicely into the weird category.”_

_”You are not kidding, but I would hate to have the Dinobots have flaming weapons.”_

_”Agreed!”_

_”Ooohhh, look, in that dimension is Starscream really finely analysed, he even has a femme side, want to bet that the femme is his bitchiness?”_

_”He lost him after the comment ‘I’m not Zippy’? Yes it is fast, but one can pick up more from that stream of words.”_

_”Sooo, in a way are the Dinobots and Soundwave that Megatron’s sparklings?”_

_”Disturbing, cold you imagine our Soundwave playing on a guitar?”_

_”Don’t give me bad fluxes.”_

_”Regards bad fluxes, we are seen as evil and all, but that huge chinned fragger seems to have signed up for the wrong fraction.”_

_”I would prefer him offline than driving our other selves crazy.”_

_”So, no Autobot can scan a flying alt-mode?”_

_”We are awesome”_

_”You know, there is just something sad to it that the only ones who seem to understand that mech’s stream of words are the members of our fraction over there.”_

_”You know, the command ‘Decepticons transform and rise’ kind of sounds catchy”_ Megatron had been a bit confused when his men proposed their idea for a new attack command later that light cycle, but it did sound acceptable.

 _”Oh frag…that brat is half-squishy, half-cybertronian!?”_ by that part had the Cannoeheads shuddered as they remembered how determined Powerglide was to protect that squishy femme they had been ordered to kidnap and how she had seemed to have taken to him.

_”Hah, Shockwave looks like an earth animal, what is it called again? Ah yes, a deer.”_

_”At least that one has an aim”_ had been the comment of those who had seen the purple Cyclops shoot….or rather, try shooting. One would expect if your alt-mode is a gun that then you could at least AIM!

_"True."_

When Shockwave called to give his report on the cycle after was he confused why some of the others looked as if they would be holding back laughs.

 _”Sooo….Teletraan I. has a kid? How do computers even have sparklings?”_ till this cycle was no one sure if they want to know.

_”Did that mech just really flirt in that extremely cheesy way with that world’s Megatron? No matter how strange he looks in that world and I would have serious trouble taking him serious."_

_”Ugh…that is disturbing, beside the fact that their Prowl has siblings.”_

_"Our Megatron would make scrap metal of us instead of yelling and threatening if we would bring him sacks with batteries."_

_”Though for mecha with the size of the Cassettes they could have enough fuel stored, I will bring that up to Soundwave, at least then I would only have to be annoyed with two idiots cutting their own rations short for those connected to them.”_ and Hook certainly did have a chat with their TIC the moment the viewing was over and the Tape Deck made to look into the suggestion from their appointed medic.

_”That’s what I call a big rubber duck!”_

_”Wow, ‘I left it back on Cybertron’. Do you guys think we will ever hear Starscream use this excuse for his lack of loyalty towards Megatron?”_ and thus a betting pool come to existence between a large number of the crew much to the confusion of the aforementioned Seeker and their Lord who did not understand why everyone was staring at their arguments with unwavering optics and poorly hidden anticipation for... something.

_”So, their Prime and Magnus are twins? I think I like that Magnus better than ours, less stuck up to the rules.”_

_”Did you ever wonder why we don’t have such a ground-bridge technology?”_

_”Give us some time to figure this out and the Constructions will get to work.”_ this was the ground why from the Constructicons only one or two members come to view the different dimensions, they were busy with designing their first ground-bridge.

_”I think Prowl is the one in the far right corner.”_

_”No, he is the one in the middle.”_

_”Shut up and just watch what is happening.”_

_”Someone is channelling that universe’s Octane.”_

_”OH FOR SPARKS SHAKE!”_ those who were on that cycle not watching what is going on in another universe were seriously considering if they should go sometime when suddenly the whole ship was filled with hysterical laughter lasting for nearly two joors before everything become eerie quiet.

_"I…pant….I ha…hah…have also se…pant…seen a few such movies…"_

_”And this is why we leave out outher-space aerial support.”_

_”So that means that our Megatron is a good leader because he knows when to count his losses?”_

Three orbital cycles later the machine launched onto another dimension which had the Cons excited about what that place will be like to see.

_”Wow, those Minicons are even smaller than you brats!”_

_”Shut up Skywarp!”_

_”Why can’t you guys use your wing as a blade?”_

_”Because that is a different dimension and there are different than us.”_

_”First Shockwave and now even one of Megatron’s alternate selves has antlers? Uh, Skywarp what are you doing?”_

_”Making a few pictures for Screamer, he is stuck doing reports so this might cheer him up”_ the pictures did and after that got Reflector a nice profit for making pictures of the other dimensions and selling them.

_"Those Minicons are sure useful to have working with you, unlike some…"_

_”Do you want a fight?”_

_”I’m not risking getting my processor hacked and messed with from your creator, I’m not crazy.”_

_”Why don’t we have such back up!”_

_”Isn’t it odd that Starscream is getting along with those squishies?”_

_”I’m happy that Lord Megatron never did training like THAT with us…”_

_”Agreed”_

_”Wait…where is the twin with the vanity complex? Beside the fact that guy also lack most of his counterpart’s main paint.”_

_”Forget the vain one, we got their Wheeljack in our fraction? As if that ship would not be wrecked enough already as it is…”_

_”THAT FRAGGING GLITCH HE IS SELLING CYBERTRON OUT TO BE DEVOURED!!!!”_ those who had not been present to the viewing had been not sure what to make out of Thrust’s angry muttering and cursing as it appeared at himself? Though they kept on simply ignoring him after Hook reassured everyone that the Seeker was fine.

 _”NOOOOO!!!!!!”_ Hook needed to abort his work on the ground bridge to fix up all those who had trouble with their audio receptors after the whole ship had beem filled with a loud scream, shortly followed by a sharp, screeching noise which had the SIC rushing like mad down the hall before he had been tacked halfway by his crying Trine-mates.

_”Awww…the squishy femme and Lord Megatron care, he even made peace with the Autobots to avenge him.”_

_”Talk about an awkward moment to be in.”_

Starscream was for a number of cycles confused why his Trine-mates were literally clinging to him and cuddled against him whenever anyone as much as looked at him. He also did not get some of the looks others were giving him and those winks were disturbing. It took him some time to calm them down, mostly after Megatron asked in a confused tone if there had been some type of accident with a welding machine thanks to an enraged Hook.

_”So you have finally let go of Starscream?”_

_”Shut up, you were not the one to see your Trine-leader, - no matter if another version of him - perish through the hand of evil incarnate!”_

_”We get it and yes it was really shocking, but now pay attention…WHAT THE FRAG IS THAT WEIRD MIRROR UNIVERSE!!!???”_

_”It is a bit strange to see myself as one of the good guys…”_

_”I think Blaster would get along just fine with that Soundwave…ugh, is it bad that I find him creepy due to him showing emotions?”_

_”No, seriously though I just can’t take that Ravage seriously, except if the plan is to have the enemy get the undeniable urge to cuddle her instead of fighting.”_

_”I would like to hug her.”_

_”That is nice Breakdown.”_

_”You know…their Starscream looks kind of hot….”_

_”Don’t you dare try re-painting him!”_

_”Guys calm do…pffff…Thundercracker on the other hand, your other self looks as if Warp and the twins got to YOU with paint”_

_”Nice look TC”_

_”Warp, I warn you, if I wake up re-painted and looking like a ‘paint shop disaster on the Mardi Gras’ will the whole ship suffer.”_

All this went on for nearly two earth months, with even Megatron coming in to see his other selves, only to leave questioning why in no dimension – excluding where he is the good guy – he can’t seem to manage his conquering of the universe. Others meanwhile amused or stunned themselves regards the other dimensions till a new one appeared on the screen, this one having a huge number of surprises to it right from the start.

_”Wow, that Cliffjumper is definitely not a minibot.”_

_”Did that Starscream just kill an Autobot… and torture a human with an electric pod?”_

_”I think he did…”_

_”Frag, I would run for my spark from that Megatron, he does not even need to be in a bad mood…”_

_”Dark Energon? Energon Mines on Earth…why can’t we have such things?”_

_”On the other servo…I don’t want energon which makes zombies…”_

_”WHAT DOES THAT MEAN THAT CYBERTRON WAS DESTROYED DURING THE WAR!!!!!!”_ the pictures about the way that world’s Cybertron looked had all Cons feel sick to their tanks, till now in their world and in all the others their home was still there, frag in one of them there were even more planets inhabited by their race! But in that world…Their war suddenly seemed like a child battle compared to the terrible destruction they had seen and it had taken almost half an orn for anyone to dare looking at that dimension again.

_”Oh frag…tha…that just tops ANY horror movie and is wrong on so many scales…”_

_”Huh? ‘One shall stand and one shall fall’, nah this does not sound like an omnious prophecy tying those two together…”_

_”He survived that!?”_

_”Man, that fleshy had bad timing though…does that kind of mean that the green guy is a Seeker? They seem to prefer those vehicles the humans call jets and all…”_

_”The difference in frames is extreme though, except if that universe has by the Seekers different sub categories, like some for speed and agility while others for outright fighting and assaults?”_

_”You know, that makes sense.”_

_”Wanna bet that the poor teacher demanded pension after that class?”_

_”Wonder about the expression of their creators when the school called telling them about what their kids brought in for school projects.”_

_”You know…their Soundwave looks creepy”_

_”Forget him, why can’t we have a hot medic like that one running around?”_

_”Just hope that Hook never hears about that comment…though, I also would not mind getting physicals by him…”_

_”I can function without an actual medic, why can’t we have THAT Breakdown?”_

_”Energon Harvester?”_

_”Oh, so he is hot and fast, look at how he took Prime down.”_

_”It is still strange to see a Soundwave with a flight alt-mode.”_

_”I think I like our Starscream, he is much tamer compared to that guy who obviously has some cables loose.”_

_”Seesh…talk about obsessed and…I really would have not liked to be in their war…”_

_”Yeah, still makes ours look like sparklings fighting.”_

_”Plus that one must have seriously hurt, he looks like scrap metal.”_

_”You know, till now I think that was the best assassinations attempt from Starscream I have ever witnessed, though why again a zombie?”_

_”Soo, they kind of landed in a dimension inside their own dimension?”_

_”Shadowzone seems fitting to me.”_

_”More like Nightmarezone, I would not want to be locked in anywhere with a zombie!”_

_”I have heard some similar excuses when treating you all.”_

_”Yeah, how is it that a zombie arm is faster than the actual zombie?”_

_”No one cares, what is it with all those undead in that universe?”_

_”I say let’s call it a cycle.”_

_”Agreed, I still have fluxes about zombies crawling out of the ocean ground as it is, no need to add more to it.”_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“So, what do you think will be happening now?” asked Rumble curiously, he had heard about the fact that this dimension has also an alternate-self from Soundwave and he wanted to see the guy.

“Hopefully something interesting” Bonecrusher said as they walked inside the room exclusive for the machine, noting how the Seekers were already there, for a rare fact even Starscream.

“Did we miss much?” Octane asked curiously from the flyers who looked a small bit pale.

“Not much…only that we now know why their Bumblebee is talking the way he does.” Ramjet said looking slightly uneasy while his Trine-mates shuddered.

“And?” come the curious looks.

“Seems as if that world’s Megatron had ripped his voice box out…” there were a few small noises as everyone filled in, till now they had not seen their boss do such and act against an enemy.

After the mood settled to a small bit calmer all optics turned to the large monitor which showed the med bay of the other Nemesis where the pretty medic was currently putting tools away while muttering, an annoyed look on his face plates.

“He looks cute when he is annoyed” someone commented while the others nodded their helms.

 _”I swear, Primus seems to have some type of mercy with us for having this ship not already crashed or be defeated”_ the gathered Cons looked at one another before turning back to the screen. _”Lord Megatron’s programming of his past days as a gladiator”_ this sounded familiar to some who knew the past of their leader _”is showing up more frequently in violent reactions or bouts of scorching anger, naturally if you have at least half of your emotions blocked down by an outside source is this backlash to be expected for your deepest core programming.”_ at the medic’s testy comment stared everyone in a stunned way at the screen, emotions blocked down? _”Our SIC is in a fragile state thanks to a faded Trine-bond”_ everyone flinched at the sharp noise which they now constantly associated with freaked out Seekers, as Thundercracker and Skywarp launched themselves again at Starscream who this time only hugged them closer, Ramjet and his Trine were also clustered together while standing close to the Commanding Trine, wing tips lightly touching _” as well as the lack of other Seekers. The Eradicons and the fact that he can fly whenever he wants and have others to interact with helps a small bit, but I need to play along in his schemes or he might end up getting worse. So nice that every flight frame to varying degrees have it, while naturally all Seekers need to be full inheritable sociopaths. Thus gliched coding in their CNA makes the later category rather defenceless towards several processor problems which they can ward off to certain measures when forming at least a Trine”_ all optics slowly trailed towards the Seekers who looked in a stunned way at the screen.

“He knows about Seeker processor mentality?” Starscream asked in a stunned tone which made everyone snap their helms towards one another.

“So…they are really…”

“Well, flyers really do tend to behave…”

“What is a sociopath?”

“The humans have written in their books, if one looks at different sources it states that it is traditionally defined as a personality disorder, characterized by enduring antisocial behavior, diminished empathy and remorse, and disinhibited or bold behavior. In slightly more detail a sociopath is often well liked because of their charm and high charisma, but they don’t care about others. They firstly and mainly think of themselves and often blame others for the things that they do. They have also a complete disregard for rules and are prone to lie constantly, mostly if it is for their own gain and seldom feel guilt or learn from punishments... ” Hook explained before trailing off as everyone turned back to the Seekers who had their wings raised and stared back at the others. “Well…that was a nice medical information which will make my job in the future much easier.” he noted, though he would have been happier if he would have known about this fact much sooner.

“Hot, fast and a competent medic, we would really need him here” someone in the group mumbled.

 _”Then we have a workaholic TIC and who needs keep things together? Of course the CMO of this cursed vessel”_ Rumble sniggered, that Soundwave certainly sounded like his creator while Hook nodded his helm, others tended to miss the fact with who truly holds things up in the background.

 _”Not that the others make it easier, if I don’t need or have time to ask Breakdown to help me, am I the one who needs to hunt everyone down and either drag them to the med bay or do their exams right there while they are unconscious.”_ Hook nodded, that sounded like a good idea, he knew how some of the other Cons liked to avoid the med bay and then complain about falling off limbs.

“If he would be our medic, Lord Megatron himself would need to drag me out of there."

 _”At least is my shift finally over for this cycle, if nothing goes wrong”_ when the door swished open was everyone a small bit confused when that universe’s Soundwave entered.

“That is Boss’s alternate-self?” Rumble asked in a stunned tone as he looked at the tall, lean mech with sparse, deep violet plating, the glowing, violet lines on his frame were an intriguing sight. It was strange, but the cassette felt also a bit pleased to have a similar, - even if lighter - paintjob as his creator’s other self.

“It is creepy how he can with that size move around so silently and with his paint job he can become almost invisible on that ship.” Breakdown said carefully as he hid behind his Gestalt-mate, that Soundwave frightened him more than that world’s Megatron or even the zombies.

 _”Soundwave, it is rare that you come here even if you are appointed for medical or alt-mode check-up, is something wrong?”_ they heard the medic ask while the other Soundwave reached up with his unnaturally long arm and touched the edges of the full faceplate visor. When a hissing and sliding sound could be heard leaned everyone curiously towards the screen, not wanting miss the chance to see the face plate of at least one Soundwave under its guise, well beside Rumble, but he was also curious.

When the visor disappeared it revealed an ashen-silver face plate with the same shade of violet optics as the strange glowing lines on his frame as every Cybertronian seemed to have them in that dimension, though them being per fraction either blue or red.

“He is still creepy, but does not look that bad.” Dirge said, standing still in the close embrace of his Trine and close to their flock.

 _”Wave,“_ some raised an optic ridge at the fact that the medic was allowed to use the TIC’s designation in such a familiar way _”may I remind you that even though nearly everyone beside Breakdown seems to avoid this place like one would a clump of Toxen”_ everyone was confused about what that was, but after seeing the Cybertronian Plague, Energon Harvester and that Patch thing, they probably did not want to know _”, but there still could be someone, mainly Starscream, walking inside to enair his grievances to me.”_ both Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged a fond look while their Trine-leader huffed as his Wingmates nuzzled against him, much to the horror of everyone who was not a Seeker, Cassetticon or Gestalt. _”So my answer is no, Primus knows that Seeker has already enough problems with his processor, I don’t need to shatter the patchwork I managed to do there.”_ Starscream squirmed a little bit as the hold of his Second and Third tightened around him, the feeling of possessiveness seeping through their bond towards him, but he could also note a tint of thankfulness that there was someone in the world who tried taking care about his alternate-self.

“I wonder what he is on about, are he and their Soundwave working on some type of project?”

_**”Correction: Starscream in recharge, Knockout should be able to sense due to him having his spark sensing spread out on all of the crew.”** _

“Spark sensing?” come several stunned voices.

 _”I know, his spark pulsation rate has dropped which is normal in the case of recharge.”_ they heard the medic reply in a tired tone as he leaned back against the medical berth, the other Soundwave walking closer with his silent steps.

 _ **”Notice: Knockout not resting enough while constantly maintaining a link to everyone’s sparks.”**_ Hook was making together with Starscream notices, they needed to look into what spark sensing was and if it was possible also for them to attain.

 _”Only a small bit, you all don’t make it easy for me which is not helped by the fact that I’m the only medic abroad this ship.”_ vents hitched in shock when alternate Soundwave reached the medic and wrapped his unnaturally long arms around his frame, nuzzling against the pristine neck cables.

“Hey, let me go, I can’t see anything! Skywarp!”

“That is a _good_ thing” the purple-black Seeker said as he tightened his grip on the struggling Cassetticon while Thundercracker and Starscream made sure to cover his audios. Soundwave would - no matter his unfeeling upfront - freak if one of his creations sees that what is surely about to come! This falls in a twisted way under the category ‘Walking in on your parents’.

 _”Fine, you win”_ the smirk certainly told the partially jealous onlookers that the medic did not mind the attention, mostly not when he wrapped his arms around the thin frame, gently trailing over the glowing lines.

“I would also like the same treatment he gets…” Blitzwing piped up while most of the others nodded.

“Though really, Soundwave?” Bonecrusher asked, he could not see anyone going for the ones like their TIC or any of his alternate selves.

“Don’t let him hear you, telepaths can do a great damage to your processor.” Hook warned.

 _ **”Soundwave superior…”**_ they heard alternate-Soundwave say while looking the medic in the optics.

“Was this a statement of an ego?” Octane asked in a stunned tone.

“I would say more along the lines of his standing and skills…” Starscream muttered in annoyance, he hated to admit it, but Soundwave was capable as was that one. It was annoying.

 _”Mhm…though I know you”_ several members of the gathered group could not hold back a shudder and some to even let out a small whimper at the deep, purr like way the medic had spoken before those sounds turned into noises of surprise when he flipped them over so that he was atop of that universe’s Soundwave. _”You look adorable like this”_ the only fact why everyone could tear their gazes - beside a still struggling Rumble who did not see nor hear anything -, from the kiss and exploring touches was due to spotting something long trailing over the red mech’s slender hip.

“W…what IS THAT!” Breakdown screamed as he ducked back into hiding.

“Uhh…that looks like some type of…tentacle?” Thundercracker said while everyone stared with wide optics as also a second of those appeared, sneaking and twisting like snakes around the frame above their owner, nipping at transformations seams and wrapping around lender tights.

 _”Using your feelers is cheating, though two can play this game”_ the medic said with a smirk as he grabbed one of the now named ‘feelers’ and slid his glossa over it which to the Con’s surprise earned him a shudder and small whine from the other Soundwave.

Two joors later was Megatron not sure if it had been a good idea to have an officer’s meeting on that cycle. Ground for that thought was the fact that his SIC and his Trine seemed to have trouble not throwing glances towards Soundwave who strangely seemed to be not fully by the meeting since a disgruntled Rumble asked to be allowed back into his deck. After the meeting he saw even more of his troops looking strangely at his Communications Officer which made the warlord contemplate if he should set up rules how often, how many and how long his soldiers could use Starscream’s machine to gaze at other dimensions.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

His decision to make those regulations seemed to become even more prominent two cycles later when he would catch his men cluster in small groups whispering about strange things he had no clue what it was about…and probably better that way.

_”Did you hear about that time…”_

_”I have heard that there is even more about that….”_

_”It is creepy, as if that mech would need even more such aspects to him.”_

_”Do you think….”_

_”Don’t you dare finishing that sentence, I finally managed to get over my fluxes about zombies, my processor does not need more fuel for keeping me away from recharge!”_

_”I doubt he has those, it was another dimension after all and they look WAAAYYY different. I mean none of our Seekers can just pluck their wing down and wield it as a blade now can they?”_

_”I’m with you on that case, remember that turned out universe where we are the good guys? Pfff… as if we would be ever like that so I doubt he has them.”_

_”I heard that Skywarp had tried getting some infos from the twins, but he only got blank stares, this is all the proof I need.”_

_”Are you running about showing all you have got?”_

_”Why would I? A good warrior never gives away all of his cards.”_

_”I’m still the option that he does not have any of those.”_

_”We have no proof about that. What if he just keeps them hidden?”_

_”There could be something to it, I mean we did not know till…”_

_”If he has them I will be unable to look at him without wanting to run for my spark.”_

_”I personally can’t even decide what their actual use was, I mean he used that to log on a computer like you can do with your cable, fought with it and…that…”_

_”Do you think that he can use his ones just the same way as…”_

_”It would be dreadful.”_

_”Tell me about it, he only spends time with his work or Cassettes, I don’t need to know how he gets some in.”_

_”Would you stop giving me horrifying ideas!?”_

_”Sorry, these also scare me and the worst is he can’t be locked out!”_

_”That’s the other ground I would have liked to be still in the dark.”_

_”Their medic did not seem to mind when we found out that theirs has them.”_

_”We have no clue how they ended up dating and I don’t plan on trying that quest.”_

_”Yeah, we have more chances for Starscream suddenly boasting about his undying loyalty and deep admiration towards Lord Megatron and the Autobots giving up right after seeing us.”_

The different type of talks were all around the Nemesis, but interestingly it almost seemed that they all went past the telepath and his creations, even the mortified-curious way a finally cleared up and greatly disturbed Megatron was at times looking at his most loyal officer. He did try to be subtle, but those tentacle like things creped him out, not to mention the whole way the alternate self of his TIC looked.

It was unnerving.

It took almost another whole orn to pass and the rumours that Soundwave may have hidden tentacles in his body – Hook had threatened the next mech who asks him for the TIC's medical records with being thrown in the Communications Chief's quarters – had Starscream enough. He wanted to know if his fellow officer had such appendages as his alternate self, preferably before he drives his Trine-mates to glitching due to his schemes and plans about how to find out seeming to ooze through their bond even if he has it closed.

Skywarp was not an early light cycle mech…

Starscream prided himself for his sharp mind and vast knowledge, after all he did graduate from the Academy’s science course with the highest grades possible. Through this was he also able to consider that by this foe he had limited possibilities, Soundwave was a skilled telepath and Communications Chief, he had after Starscream’s vast knowledge been the bodyguard of one of Cybertron’s most influential politicians. Didn’t the senator have the same designation as Soundwave youngest? Something in his decided he should abandon that line of thought, it would only make his task harder. As already observed and calculated, Soundwave was not one on whom tricks of any type work and for more elaborate schemes he did not have the needed resources which left only one option for a successful mission...

_**”Inquiry: What is the purpose of Starscream’s presence by my quarters?”** _

…the direct adjective.

“I merely come here for the purpose of gaining intel for the good of this army.” in a way was he not even lying, everyone was slowly glitching with the speculations if the usually emotionless mech had noon tentacle like appendages or not. They needed to know, but trying to force the Cassettes was a futile attempt of solving the problem…Hook is still busy repairing Astrotrain after Soundwave made his ‘ _displeasure_ ’ known when the large mech tried to get his answers by grabbing Laserbeak as she was about to land.

 _ **”Observation: everyone acting out of line due to one of Soundwave’s alternate selves having an ability you are not sure if shared.”**_ yeah, he was a clever mech and it was infuriating that he was loyal to Megatron.

“Yes, everyone is kind of stuck on that” _’and my Trine members want to finally get some recharge done without waking up screaming about tentacles due to my thoughts getting to them…’_ he added in, not being able to see or even guess the smirk appearing on the telepath’s derma behind the mouth-guard. “So as the Second in Command of this army is it my duty to put an end to it before we get fully defeated by those slaggin Autobots.”

_**”Inquiry: Starscream in clear that he is searching for an answer about something part of this frame and class, Seeker frames also not giving their specifics workings to those not of your own or not observant enough.”** _

Silver wings snapped high up in alarm as their owner’s processor come to a screeching stop and nearly crash as the words got fully processed.

“WHAT!” Starscream screeched in almost the same high pitched tone Seekers seem to express their shock and panic in their own speech. Soundwave could not in any way suggest that….he did not even know that the Third in Command even FRAGGIN DID INTERFACING! He meant his Cassettes were all split sparks…or well he was sure that all were, he still had some disturbing suspicions about Ratbat, but that was something else.

 _ **Suggestion: Starscream thinking about his answer for two orbital cycles.**_ and with that the door slid shut in the Air Commander’s face plate, but he did not register that…he needed to go flying…


	2. What you see is not always the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally is this done and yes a part of this links back to my fic 'Burried within' which got added in to my story plan when I woke up at three in the morning due to the wind outside...
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1762073

In the end the flight did not much to ease his processor…not if one has an almost sobbing Autobot clinging to you and demanding where your fraction has been. He means really? What were they all, bonded? It was not their business so he threw the annoying red assaulter down while saying that he had more pressing matters to attend to than having him whine like a tantrum throwing sparkling.

Returning he did not immediately fly over the large body of water to the watchtower, but stayed on the rocky shores, wondering what he should do. On one servo he wanted answers to his plaguing question which would not leave his processor, it was the first time he cursed his obsessiveness regards certain things. It would be easy, just agree and let come what comes…though the price… A shudder run through his frame as he thought that the price would probably have much to do with what his alternate version did to the medic. No matter if the other mech did not seem to mind the whole thing, Starscream was still feeling nervous. He knew that he could probably get himself to an ungrounded interfacing, it would be quick and clinical, no problem…the problem laid with the partner. Soundwave was no fool as he had already gone over that in his processor, but there were also the factors that he was a telepath – and wasn’t this a nicely unsettling thought – plus he did not even know how he actually looked, that visor and face-guard made things rather hard in that department. A groan escaped him, he was going to have a processor ache if this goes on for much longer, he needed to come to a decision…

…sighing he let his wings drop.

There was no way around it.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

As he entered the spacious room was Starscream doing his best to push down the unwelcome feeling that the telepath knew that he would not wait till the deadline. Walking past a set of computers – should have known that the other worked even in his free time, workaholic, no matter if he tended to do the same with his experiments – and different types of objects which he identified as human games he followed the telepath towards what he assumed with dread was the berth room.

“Can this go over fast?” Starscream inquired, hoping that the Communications Officer would also want this over quick.

“ ** _Negative._** ” this made the wings drop and slightly draw in closer around their owner’s frame, acting like a type of shield just as it had been when he was still only a soft protoform shell in his carrier’s gestations chamber. “ ** _Observation: Starscream confusing fragging with interfacing._** ”

“Huh?” was the only intelligent thing the SIC’s processor could come up with, after his knowledge were those two things the same, only one was a more sophisticated way of naming the whole act. “I’m not confusing any thi…” suddenly the words died on his derma when the sound of a mask retreating hit his audios while he was Soundwave place his red visor down on a nearby work desk.

“ ** _Negative: Starscream does confuse the two acts as do most._** ” Soundwave said as he turned around, making the tri-coloured Seeker draw in a sharp went. “ ** _Inquiry: Starscream seeing something he likes._** ” the telepath asked while allowing a small smirk to appear on his now exposed derma, enjoying the way Starscream’s wings quivered slightly. His battle mask had some special upgrades which tend to distort his voice frequency more, but without him his voice sounded less mechanic.

Starscream could only nod his helm when his vocalizer failed him. How the frag should he have known that the Communications Officer looked actually rather appealing under his guise, beside the fact that his voice was without the mask much more pleasing to the audios, sending a small resonance through his cables. He was sure that he would have stood there for a number of breems if he would not have noted a stirring in his programming before he shut it down immediately. This was not the time and place for _THAT_ to come up, no matter if the other fit into **_all_** of the set criteria. Shaking his helm he finally noticed Soundwave patiently holding one of his servos out towards him, waiting for him to take it. Swallowing a large bout of oral fluids and dropping his wings he carefully placed his light blue servo into the darker one, hoping that he was not signing a contract with the Unmaker.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“It is rare that you join us in here Lord Megatron.” commented Thundercracker as everyone settled in front of the large screen due to the machine having signalled that it had launched itself on a new universe.

“I don’t really have anything else to do at the given moment.” Megatron replied as he turned towards Hook who entered shortly after him. “How is the work on the ground bridge going Hook?”

“We are slowly making progress and it seems as if we can make it work without the usage of energon if we replace it by the energy created from water.”

“And from that we certainly have enough floating around.” Skywarp noted while the twins snickered.

“Though now let’s watch the new universe.” Motormaster spoke up, but soon regretted it as the screen seemed to show the universe in front of earth with… “Oh scrap….” he groaned when Breakdown made all honours to his designation while hitting the floor with an audible clang.

“Hey! Put us down!” all Cassettes protested as they were suddenly grabbed by the Cannoeheads who were the closest to the door and dragged outside.

“What is he doing with that satellite!?” Astrotrain asked in a faint tone as Megatron started mumbling about, just why his Third in Command look in a number of other universes as scary as the Unmaker himself.

“Uhh…I hope if ours has such things than it is only two instead of those numbers…” Octane whimpered as he clung to Astrotrain who hugged him back to give reassurance to his friend and not due to him being frightened.

“By the way, isn’t Starscream currently on a quest to find out if our Soundwave has tentacles?” Blitzwing asked as he looked at the two remaining Seekers who stared with terror as those tentacles winded in and around of the human device before letting out the now familiar shrieking sound and rushing outside.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Starscream shuddered as he felt servos trail over his sensitive wings, he did his best to not push them into the feather light touches. He would not give in by whatever Soundwave was planning to achieve with this type of behaviour, but it was not easy.

“ ** _Starscream should relax, Soundwave not intending to hurt_**.” Soundwave said as he brushed his derma against Starscream’s neck cables.

“A…as if I…I would believe that…” he hissed, but he was unable to stifle the small gasp when Soundwave dragged his derma over the upper side of his right wing.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“I don’t like that guy in the tux, he is annoying.”

“Tell me about it, hope he will not make it for all too long, but still, did you see how we look in that world?”

“Yeah, there is it no wonder that humans look at us like machines, but it is still better than to think about their Soundwave...”

“And I still prefer the hot medic from that other universe than that miniature something.”

“Lord Megatron are you feeling well?”

“How would you feel at the thought that they somehow defeated me and dumped me into the ocean?” the silver warlord hissed in annoyance.

“Didn’t the Autobots just do that to us?” Blitzwing whispered to Astrotrain and Octane.

“I find it more unsettling that their Ravage looks as if Soundwave had a one-dark cycle with Shockwave, I will not comment on the living ironballs. ”

“I would need to get a better view if he is a tape-deck frame or not to answer that.” Hook spoke up at which every helm snapped towards him.

“You know how almost all of Soundwave’s Cassettes are split sparks.”

“I don’t like the fact that you said ‘ _almost all_ ’.” Motormaster stated as he was still kneeling on the ground with an out-cold Breakdown in his lap, he may act harsh with his men, but that did not mean he did not care for them.

“Well Tape Decks are just as shut up regards their culture as Seeker frames though I did hear from Shockwave that there may be other methods for them beside splitting their sparks to make Cassettes.”

“I remember that Soundwave had before the war been the bodyguard of a senator with the designation Ratbat who later on disappeared shortly after Soundwave joined our side, he kind of lo…” Megatron suddenly stopped speaking now that he remembered that stuck up politician as he come to watch the fights in the arena, he did have a great resemblance to his TIC’s youngest which he had with him after returning from a private mission he wished to undertake. Back then he had not questioned it, but now… he hoped that Soundwave never decides to become his creator.

“…”

“Also I noted a small trace signature by Rumble and Frenzy when Soundwave was on a mission abroad and the two of them were hurt, the signal was faint and scrambled, but I could identify it. The situation got even clearer after doing a bit of additional research in the databanks and corresponding with Shockwave.” Hook said in his usual tone, but one could note the traces of nervousness and the way he dropped the volume slightly as if fearing that Soundwave might hear.

“I dread to know what it is, but it will be worse not knowing…”

“Well excluding Ratbat had Soundwave constantly twin sparks…”

“Yes I remember, Ravage had been only the second oldest compared to her twin brother who perished during a fight with the Autobots, Soundwave was acting strangely after that and requested for a bit of time off, two orns later the twins were there.” Megatron said carefully, he would really need to keep a good eye on Soundwave in the future.

“And it happened to be Prime’s Security Chief who had offlined the Cassette…” dead silence regained after that revelation, panic spiking as they had all the sinking suspicion just why that mech acts like the way he does. In the future they would certainly make sure to not even up as much as a single scratch by accident on either of the six.

“Uuuuhhhh…I…I think we….we should continue watching….” someone suggested meekly and everyone was only all too happy to comply, anything to forget the talk they just had.

_“Starscream, I’m home.”_

“…”

“The first one of you to make a comment will be molten in for spare parts.” Megatron growled and this was before the scene continued.

“Why do I suddenly think about the fuel humans call a dorito?” Blitzwing asked while glancing around the room to his fellow Cons, yes this was way better to think about than what Soundwave could do to you. He was feeling incredibly sorry for Starscream…or what will be left from him when his Trine manages to save him.

“I’m more disturbed by the fact that Starscream plaid breeder…and by the looks of it had been quite busy.” Astrotrain said with a shudder, feeling slightly sick to his tanks, after this cycle he would like to go back to the universe with the zombies, they were much nicer.

“I would more hope for their Megatron that he is careful, Seekers do have a core programming which makes them violently protective towards sparklings.” Hook added in while looking meaningfully at their Lord who slowly nodded his helm as an indication that he understood.

“Though…do you think that Seekers lay eggs?” Blitzwing suddenly chimed in which made everyone gathered suddenly look thoughtful.

At the same time were Thundercracker and Skywarp flying through the Nemesis in their alt-modes at top speed, making anyone unfortunate walking down the given corridor jump to the side to be not barrelled over by the panicked jets.

“ _Warp, use your matrix and get to Starscream._ ” the blue jet called over his internal com towards the Second.

“ _I’m too panicked due to the thoughts of Star getting tentacle offline by Soundwave to be able to concentrate.”_ Skywarp called back as he tried to gain more speed.

“ _Then let’s hurry, he is not answering his coms and I have already filled them with messages and his side of the bond is closed off_.”

“ _I told you, he is being tentacle offline!_ ”

“ _Stop with this, you are unsettling me even more, Starscream is strong even if many doubt it. He will hold out till we get to him._ ” Thundercracker was trying to reassure both of them, he knew that for someone from the outside who was not a part of their flock, a Cassette or Gestalt was it not easy to notice that the Commanding Trine was close. They would have not been able to form a Trine if that wouldn’t have been the case.

 _“Starscream please hold out!_ ” both yelled as Bonecrusher jumped out of the way and landed on a disgruntled Mixmaster.

“What the frag has gotten into those two?” Bonecrusher asked as his leader tried getting out from under him.

“Ugh…maybe Soundwave _does_ have tentacles, WHY THE FRAG SHOULD I CARE WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO THOSE FLYIERS! GET DOWN FROM ME YOU DOLT!”

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Starscream bit down on the pointer digit of his left servo, wings quivering as he looked with dulled, red optics down at the Communications Chief. He had since some breems or had it been joors or even cycles…he did not know, only the fact that he had given up resisting. His processor was a mess, sensors alight with pleasure which melted his fears away.

“ ** _Starscream: Now starting to understand the difference?_** ” Soundwave inquired in an tone which conveyed amusement as his glossa swiped over the Seeker’s dripping valve.

“S…Soundwave…” Starscream gasped, vocalizer not able to pronounce sentences so he allowed the Tape Deck to rise and take his servo which’s digit he was abusing away so that he could press their derma together in a short kiss before returning to his previous task which earned him several more mewls and small thrill like sounds from the Seeker.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“Eww...I’m still stuck on the disgusting fact that their medic rummaged through that fleshie’s equaliement of a processor.”

“I find it more saddening that only Cons should able to still read an ancient language of our race.” Motormaster stated while Mixmaster nodded his helm, he and Bonecrusher arrived just when their lord walked outside looking triumphant and mumbling about how he killed his rival.

“That is now also true.” the others agreed beside a still fainted Breakdown and Bonecrusher who was disturbed by the thought that Seekers may lay eggs after getting sparked.

“Though it is kind of strange that in almost all of those worlds no one mentions the Quintessons as having been their creators, but their beginnings and several other aspects are similar to ours.” Hook said in a thoughtful tone.

“Could there be a chance that they just made us believe that they started our race? I mean they killed whoever they had wanted.” Astrotrain stated carefully as Blitzwing spoke up, remembering something.

“Those humans thought that we were gods remember.” he said while all the Cons exchanged thoughtful glances, the next of those floating heads they spot will have a lot to answer for and they will enjoy ‘ _interrogating_ ’ it.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Starscream placed both of his servos on Soundwave’s shoulders, gently pushing to get the other mech’s attention. Soundwave raised his helm to look at the flustered Seeker, condestant glittering on his frame while the sound of their internal fans filled the room. He did not say a word, but waited patiently for the Seeker to stat what he wanted.

“Sound…I…I want yo…you spike…i…inside…” he finally managed to get it out, Seeker usually preferred this more tactile and valve to valve, their spikes come mostly into usage when mating to be sparked, but at the moment Starscream could care less, he just wanted an overload.

The Third in Command nodded his helm as he carefully pushed the flier down on the berth before flipping them over so that Starscream was sitting on his abdominal plating, much to the later mech’s confusion.

“ ** _Notice: Seekers don’t prefer to be confined._** ” was the only reply which drew a small smile on the Seeker’s derma.

Starscream let out a happy thrill like sound before he could notice it, his processor was scrambled through pleasure, but he deeply appreciated the fact that even if Soundwave was clearly in control, he still allowed the Seeker to feel as if it was the reverse. It would seem to most like manipulation, but this was something his frame type liked due to their nature. Leaning down he pressed his derma against Soundwave’s in a gentle kiss while reaching up and plucking his data cable out, waiting for the other to shift his armour to uncover his port. Under normal circumates he would never plug into a telepath, but somehow he was fine with it as long as it was Soundwave. He did not need to wait long before he could plug in his data cable while accepting Soundwave’s before pulling back and adjusting himself over the other’s spike.

Soundwave bit back his own groan as the slender Seeker above him slowly lowered himself down on his spike, he carefully placed both of his servos on either of the while tights to help the other regards his balance. When Starscream was fully sheeted it took one or two breems for the other to raise himself up a small bit before moving back down to create a friction. The telepath held back a smirk as he allowed his EM field to expand and mingle with that of the Seeker before he activated his telepathy. Not many knew – mostly due to being frightened – that telepaths can during interface link their mind with that of their partner’s even without data cables or being bonded, - thought the later aspect is even better – and let them feel their own pleasure. He watched with crimson optics as Starscream threw his helm back as he moaned, his field filling with waves of pleasure and realization, it seemed as if the others processor was still able to function which was good, Soundwave preferred intelligent partners.

Starscream was trying to get air into his vents, frame and wings quivering as the pleasure of being filled doubled with a different type of feeling. It took his processor a small bit to realize that he was feeling what Soundwave was feeling. He did not anticipate this and would certainly not complain and this was before he received the first data boost from his fellow commanding officer which made him let out a new thrill to indicate his pleasure. From the date he finally understood that Soundwave had been never loyal to Megatron, he was loyal to the Decepticon cause and would follow any leader who stands to it. This realization and the heightened pleasure were slowly driving him towards the edge.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Heavy breathing and the roar of inner ventilations filled the hall not far away from the one were the Communications Chiefs quarters were located.

“I…I wo…would say…he i…is fine…” Thundercracker panted as he placed one of his still shaking servos on the blissfully cool wall, his other still on the ground.

“Go…good fo…for him…” Skywarp answered as he shakily pulled himself up from the ground. They had nearly reached their destination when Starscream had lost his control of their Trine Bond and opened the link, sending both of them into a literally crashing overload. “TC?”

“S…sorry Warp…not now, tho…though we can la…later have a Seeker p…pile I…I ta…talk to Ramjet a…and call the other three Trines…” Thundercracker offered as his Second reached him.

“Ok…I…I have an a…alternate idea…and Star has some time to g…get back.” Skywarp said grinning before he gave their Third a quick kiss before warping away.

“H…he is impossible…” Thundercracker said before slowly pulling himself up, the transfluids which was still on the plating of his inner tights started cooling off, but he did not care, he would clean himself up when he gets back to their quarters. Though he threw one last look down the hall, towards the door to Soundwave’s quarters. “I..I’m glad that in some twisted way you are finally over Skyfire, but we will take revenge for this stunt you pulled.”

Inside the quarters Starscream was snuggled against his fellow officer, his systems slowly cooling down from his overload. He did not fight recharge as his EM field filled with sated adoration and welcome exhaustion. Soundwave watched as the Seeker in his arms finally slipped into recharge before allowing a deep blue feeler to gently trail over the finely crafted face plate and derma in a gentle caress before disappearing again in the frame of its owner.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“Just what are the Cons planning?” Prowl asked, he had been released that cycle by Ratchet who had been glaring at Jazz the whole time. Actually he would have been released three joors ago, but he woke up to the scene of their CMO holding one of his patented wrenches in his servo while his lover a number of CDs, both looking ready to throw them as weapons…he kind of frizzed again at that.

“I don’t know, Starscream did not say much which could be of use.” Sideswipe said while partially wondering where his twin could have disappeared to.

“Sir, we are getting a call from the Nemesis.” Blaster called suddenly at which everyone who heard him rushed over to Teletraan, hoping that they will be soon getting answers.

“Patch them in.” Optimus said, never having thought that he would be ever this eager to see Megatron calling him…and be disturbed by how happy he looked.

“ _Greetings Optimus Prime_ ” the grey mech said with a bright, unnerving smile. “ _I only wanted to call and tell you that I have finally - after watching all my plans and different troops be taken down countless times - killed you with my own bare servos and you were helpless to stop me._ ” Optimus and the others only stared blankly at the screen before the gathered Autobots looked over at their Prime who looked rather functional.

“ _I’m sorry to interrupt your triumph Lord Megatron, but Optimus Prime got just resurrected and Starscream convinced you to retreat as long as you can._ ” Hook spoke up at which Megatron let out an enraged scream while the Autobots blinked in confusion.

“ _Curse you Optimus Prime, isn’t there anywhere where I can beat you? It is frustrating, I hate you for whatever reason, I try teaching you, I rivalize with you or in one case I have a strange fondness for you…I hate constantly loosing... fine excluding where you are a tyrant desiring to be ruler of the universe while I play around protecting earth_ ” Optimus raised his right arm to signal that he wants to speak, but refrained from doing so, he did not know what to say about this, he did not even hear when Prowl crashed behind him.

“ _I would also like to note Lord Megatron that we are back to from where the army first suspected that Soundwave has tentacles._ ” Blaster squirmed a small bit when all optics wandered towards his direction. “ _Also Shockwave is intimidating, he nearly made Starscream share his point of view._ ” the Autobots stared dumbfounded at the screen, Shockwave was anything, but intimidating and even Starscream should be able to beat him.

“ _I will go and have a look.”_ Megatron said as he walked away, leaving Hook behind.

“I think we now know where the Cons were, they were and are still in medical care for failed processors.” Sideswipe whispered to Bee who nodded his helm when there was suddenly a familiar noise which many of them heard from the battlefield before being assaulted by the source. “Sunstreaker!” the red Lambo called as he spotted his till now missing twin with one of the Commanding Trine.

“Ooohh…we got back to that place now Hook?” Skywarp asked while completely ignoring the Autobots.

“ _Yes, it was painful to see the wasteland and ruins which had once been Cybertron, but things seems to progress, we destroyed the Autobot’s base and Prime has disappeared, miss men disbanded as they escaped_.”

“Ok, I’m getting back and look how far TC is with getting everyone while the others drool over the medic.” and with that he gave a quick kiss to the slightly dazed frontier before anyone could react was he already gone which made Sunstreaker lean panting against the wall.

“Brother, are you alright?” Sideswipe asked his brother worriedly, though he could finally note just how calm his twin’s usually restless EM field felt and he had a sated look on his face plates.

“I…I’m perfectly fine Sides, though if you should by the next fight desire to use jet judo…if you as much as go for Skywarp I will be forced to take some of your limbs.” he replied at which his brother was partially sure that if things get stranger he will join Prowl and Red Alert on the ground.

“What?” he asked in utter shock while Hook let out a thoughtful sound.

“ _If they both forgot to switch off their creator protocols we may get an answer to our question if Seekers lay eggs when reproducing, though we now know that our race seems to be capable of reproducing with humans_.”

“EXCUSE ME!” called almost everyone while Powerglide even glared at everyone who as much as dared to glance his way.

“ _Ah yes, some time ago had Starscream managed to build a machine which allows us to look at other universes, it is certainly amusing, even if some of them bring up a number of rumours and questions. I need to go now, good day Autobots.”_ and with that the screen went blank, but neither of the Autobots seemed to have noticed, they were still busy staring blankly at the screen while trying to process what they had heard.

 


End file.
